


With Sincere Regards

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: Fili and Kili soldiered together during the war to preserve the Union. Following the establishment of peace, Kili heads west and Fili returns to his home. Kili doesn't think much of this course of action and writes Fili to tell him so.53. Epistolary style story
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for GatheringFiki's WinterFre 2020. I hope the prompter enjoys it!

_Dear F,_

_I hope you receive this letter in good health. I have found myself a job out west like we spoke of and am settling in. I thought to pen you a few lines in a slow moment so you would know where I am and not think me disappeared from the earth._

_With luck you have made your way back north and are with your family once more. I hope that your leg is giving you no more trouble._

_Do write me if it pleases you. Forgive me my boldness, but my thoughts turn often to you._

_Yours,_

_K_

____________________

_Dearest K,_

_Many thanks for your letter. I had been home near on two months before receiving it. I imagine your journey and the posting of a letter back took much time._

_I am glad you found employment. I wonder what it is you find yourself doing these days. The newspapers make much of men going westward to find no safety or work available and of them slinking back east with tails tucked or else perishing in the unfriendly territory once their supplies have quit them._

_My leg does not trouble me overmuch. My aunt frets over it daily but there is no real need._

_There is nothing to forgive._

_With sincere regard,_

_F_

____________________

_Dear F,_

_I reckon that ‘not bothering overmuch’ truly means your leg’s still troubling you a great deal. Do slow sometimes and allow yourself a moment of peace and rest._

_I have found myself in a fair country and with a fair employer. I am working for a man named Oaken on his land in Oregon territory. He raises horses and cattle and does a fair bit of farming. I tend the horses and rustle up cattle most days and whatever small tasks need doing on estate such as this. Can’t say I enjoy the potato peeling when it comes to my turn but Lord knows we did enough of that in Tennessee._

_You would like Mister Oaken. He reminds me of a bit of Captain Benton in both looks and manner. A quiet, brooding man but steady. The wages are fair, at least it seems to me, and many of the other boys have said Oaken’s is the best outfit in the territory. He has not yet set a task I couldn’t complete or thought unwarranted._

_Perhaps you will recollect we used to speak on wanting to see open, unmarred land and honest truth, there cannot exist on this earth a place more comely than where I am now. I am in fine health and find the air of this country agrees with me. I do not need much to be content but your company would improve my time most greatly._

_Yours,_

_K_

____________________

_Dearest K,_

_You have set yourself up a most industrious position! No doubt you enjoy your time on horseback. Surely a much easier and enjoyable time than marching every place. I’m glad to hear you have found a good taskmaster. One never likes to be led by a dishonest or heavy hand. A poor leader makes all work harder than it need be. It is good to hear that you find your wages adequate as well. I imagine soon you shall be able to prove up your own bit of land if you fancied it._

_I have heard of Oregon territory’s beauty and that it rivals most places west of the Mississippi. I would like to see it one day. I have also heard of the many hostile miles that the westering trails cross to reach it._

_I promise my leg is healing fine and that I have snatched a few moments of rest between restoration work on the house. There will be no trace of a limp in a years’ time._

_With sincere regard,  
F_

____________________

_Dear F,_

_The weather here does nothing by half-measures. When the sun is shining you could find no better or more temperate land but when it rains it seems the heavens are determined to drown us men. I received the fine leather gloves you sent along with your last letter and appreciate them mightily. They will see me warm come colder seasons. I hope I will be able to repay the kindness some day._

_I am happy to hear your leg is recovering well. I only worry as we both know you are partial to hiding hurts, so you saying you are untroubled may not be full truth._

_I haven’t the savings to start my own plot yet, but two pairs of hands would do for a small homestead near enough Oaken’s place to keep working for him. It would not be an idle life but it could be a fine one._

_I often think of you. I compare my present tasks with the pleasant moments we snatched in quieter times and look forward to a repetition of those minutes if you are willing._

_Yours,_

_K_

____________________

_Dearest K,_

_It pleases me to know the gloves arrived and suit you well. I thought they might prove useful to you._

_I too think on our shared moments. I regard our service together among some of my happiest days, though I would very much like to forget the taste of Warmoth’s cooking. I cannot look on a yam without thinking of his “culinary inventions,” as he called them._

_I am sorry that I have given no clear reply to your mentions of a future in the west for me. The family and farm were badly used during the war and are in need of attention. I have been away too long and owe much to them in labor and considerations. I would feel mighty guilty to leave when I have only just returned after many years away._

_With sincere regard,_

_F_

____________________

_Dear F,_

_I again take up the pen to write you a few lines. You would tell me if you found my letters to you a burden._

_This past week I have purchased a fine horse. A sorrel mare, 16 hands high, and already natural with the cattle. I haven’t happened upon a name for her yet, but I imagine it will present itself to me soon. My palomino would make a good, steady animal for you and you would be a pretty picture sitting him._

_It is my deepest hope that I will see you again in this life. I suppose I can understand familial duty, but you always spoke of having no desire to return to Illinois when the battles ended. It is hard for me to reckon with choosing a path that knowingly leads to hurt. I’ll lay it out plain between us. Come west soon and see me._

_Your own,_

_K_

____________________

_Dearest K,_

_Your letters are the farthest thing from a burden to me. It does a body good to know that he matters to someone in the wide world._

_Knowing your penchant for naming animals, I am sure the poor creature will find herself being called Biscuit or Potato or somesuch other food-related moniker. You have established yourself well, I assume, if able to buy and keep such good horses. I know you are fond of animals and hope they serve you well in industry and comfort._

_Dearest friend, in my heart I share your hope but much is uncertain and I fear to make you a promise I cannot keep. If you do not wish to write me further upon reading this, I will understand._

_With sincere regard,_

_F_

____________________

_Dear F,_

_I admit I felt very solemn reading your last letter. I do not mean to press you unkindly or appear greedy but only ask you to remember the many moments of contentment we snatched between the barbarities of war. Think on the life we could have without such burdens and horrors before us. Forgive me my arrogance, but you have no reason to bear guilt for leaving a life that holds no promise of happiness for you. I could teach you horsing and all manner of trapping work and you could teach me to fiddle like you promised me many years ago in Murfreesboro._

_Your own,_

_K_

___________________

_Dear F,_

_I am writing to you before receiving a letter in return, so apologies for any unanswered queries if you wrote me some. I imagine the mail has gotten stopped up somewhere between us in this vast land._

_There is a queer thing about the scenery of mountain and meadow reaching out to the horizon that gives a man lonesome feelings and turns his thoughts to past pleasures. You will pardon me I’m sure, if I have overstepped in any manner towards your person._

_Your own,_

_K_

__________________________

_F,_

_I have not received a letter from you in some time and hope all is well and you have not found yourself in ill health. Per chance it is the mail being waylaid. Our ranchman Bofur had mentioned some troubles in the carriers being attacked in the Dakota territories the last month by a ragtag band of scoundrels._

_Do write me so I know you are well and whole, even if it is only to tell me to stop pestering you with my own letters. I worry after you._

_Your own,_

_K_

____________________

Kili rode up to the corral at a fast pace, drawing his horse to a stop and swinging down from the saddle. He regarded the newcomer as he threw his reins over the wooden railing. Frank surprise written across his face, Kili removed his hat and took a tentative step toward the man.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you not get my last letter?” the man asked, tilting his head a notch and regarding Kili with a wide grin.

“Seems not.”

“You asked for me often enough,” he said gently. “Did you not truly mean for me to come?”

In an instant, Kili had pulled the man into a tight hug and felt him answer in turn, arms wrapping around Kili’s body.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Fili,” Kili said, stepping back but keeping his hands on Fili’s shoulders.

“As am I,” Fili answered.


	2. the missing letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter of Fili's that never reached its intended.

_Dearest K,_

_I have received your letter of last. Please accept my apologies for bringing you low, but I am glad that you still find it in you to write to me. Kili, as long as I remain on this earth, I would not, could not, forget our coming together. The memories of the moments I have spent with you often come creeping over me. I am time and again in imagination transported back to the regiment and fancy myself once more sitting across the fire from you._

_You must find me thoughtless at best and cruel at worst for not following you after the war and I am sorrowful for causing you any measure of pain. It was never my intention to wound you. I will speak it plain, as you are wont to do. I am coming west. To you._

_I have made the necessary arrangements and will soon be departing for your territory. I hope you will be able to claim me as your friend and greet me warmly, forgetting all past partings._

_When I arrive, do not think to say you have bested me with your letters for that is not the measure of it. I wish to be near you of my own accord. Though, I am not so proud that I can’t admit having found your words very pleasing. You have always had a gift for fair talk. I expect you will once more take up the habit of bending my ear during idle times, of which I will not complain._

_You’ll have to do without a letter from me for some time. I’ll post on the trail if I can but I don’t imagine they will journey across the country much faster than my own self. I look forward to seeing the fair country you’ve described, which will no doubt be made even more splendid by your company._

_Ever your own,_

_F_


End file.
